The elemental warrior
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: A youth named Cyrus is destined to be the protector of Arendelle to stop the dark force that's coming, and find the man who killed his father. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**Smoke: Hey guys Smokescreen2814 here with another frozen story. Featuring my new OC.**

**?: why do I need to censored?**

**Ron: Don't worry I been through that bro.**

**Drake: Don't worry after this, you'll be hanging out with us, Joe, Kane and Peregrine.**

**Smoke: what about Victor?**

**Ron: he's okay.**

**Drake: yeah.**

**?: Are you guys scared of him?**

**Drake and Ron: No!**

**Elsa: I think they are.**

**Smoke: I think so too.**

**Ron: what no?! I'm the badass glitch!**

**Drake: and I'm the prince Toa nothing scares us.**

**Elsa: hey Victor!**

**Ron and Drake: Where?! (Runs away)**

**Elsa: proved it.**

**Smoke: anyway I don't own Frozen. Enjoy this story!**

Kristoff is getting his ice harvesting gear ready for his day of ice harvesting. "Kristoff!" Kristoff turns around and sees his girlfriend Princess Anna of Arendelle, she hugs Kristoff.

"Have a great day!" Said Anna.

"I will, you stay out of trouble." Said Kristoff getting on the sled.

"Don't worry I'm teaching some kids how to skate." Said Anna.

"Well you have fun." Said Kristoff and left to go get ice.

Meanwhile Elsa is in the library reading a book a until she hears some laughter coming from the courtyard. She sees Anna teaching the village kids how to ice skate. Elsa always wanted to ice skate with Anna but she spend the last 13 years in her room because of her powers. Elsa smiled and watches Anna teaching the villages kids how to skate.

When Kristoff was done harvesting ice, he's on his way back to Arendelle. On the way he sees a youth walking on the snow and collapses then fell face first in the snow face first. Kristoff looks at the kid at shock and stops Sven.

Meanwhile the youth wakes up in room laying on a bed and sees his dark blue jacket on a coat rack and a maid. "Where am I?" The youth asked.

"Arendelle castle, the ice master Kristoff found you in the forest and brought you here." Said the maid.

"Really?" The youth asked.

Elsa walks in the guest room, and sees the youth is awaken. "I'm glad to see you're awake, I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle. What's your name?" Elsa asked.

The youth is a 15 year old boy wearing a black 19 centurty t shirt, dark blue pants and shoes. He has short dirty blonde hair, fair skin and brown eyes. "My name is Cyrus." Said Cyrus.

"Where do you live? We'll take you home to your family tomorrow." Said Elsa.

Cyrus looks down in disappointment. "My parents are dead. My mom died giving birth to me, my dad raised me to be a woodsman until 2 months ago a bunch of thieves showed up and they killed my father. But I never forget the leader's face." Said Cyrus forming a fist and a flame is shown.

Elsa backs away in fear from Cyrus' fire fist. But then Cyrus looks at his fist and cools down. "Sorry, I have powers my dad always tell me to control them." Said Cyrus.

"I been there. I have the power to create ice and snow, but my parents died on their way to Weselton they were wiped out by the storm." Said Elsa.

"I'm sorry." Said Cyrus.

"It's ok, I have Anna." Said Elsa. "Listen I know someone who can help you."

"You do?" Cyrus asked.

In the valley of living rock Anna, Elsa and Cyrus had just arrive at the place but they only see rocks. "Rocks?" Said Cyrus.

Then the rocks revealed to be the trolls and greeted the royals. They walk to the grotto and see Grand Pabbie. "Queen Elsa, Princess Anna it's great to see you again. But who's your friend?" Said Pabbie.

"His name is Cyrus and he has a power different." Said Elsa.

"Let me have a look." Said Pabbie. Cyrus went down to the troll's level, then Pabbie placed his hand on Cyrus' forehead and closed his eyes. Pabbie is seeing some visions, some good and some bad. Pabbie took his hand of the youth's forehead.

"What happened Pabbie?" Anna asked.

"Your highness your friend has more then one power." Said Pabbie.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"He has the power to create and control fire, ice, water, wind, earth and thunder. Unlike your ice powers, Cyrus' powers were born to defend instead of beauty." Said Pabbie.

"To defend?" Cyrus asked.

"Yes. Remember with great power, comes great responiblity." Said Pabbie.

**Predaking: isn't that from Spider-Man?**

**Smoke: yeah I know. Let's get back to the story.**

Anna, Elsa and Cyrus say to their good byes to the trolls and decide to let Cyrus live in the castle with open arms. Back with the trolls one of the trolls walked up to Pabbie. "What else did you see?" One of the trolls asked.

Pabbie starts to frown and turns to one of the trolls. "I saw a dark force coming to Arendelle, but than a figure appeared and he battle the dark force." Said Pabbie. "He might be the one."

**Cyrus: that was so cool man.**

**Smoke: thanks.**

**Predaking: it was impressive. I'm starting to like you better than Victor.**

**Cyrus: thanks man.**

**Predaking: So far his methods are not the hero type.**

**Elsa: really?**

**Smoke: don't start you guys.**

**Predaking and Elsa: Sorry!**

**Smoke: well that was the first chapter, please review and **

**Smoke, Elsa, and Cyrus: stay frosty!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Smokescreen2814's studio Febuary 2014, the whole place is trashed from a party)**

**Bulkhead: (gets up with a bucket on his head) ugh! My head gasket. (Checks his head) ugh, scrap! I got a bucket on my head!**

**Anna: (wakes up with messy hair) that was some party we threw.**

**Elsa: (walks out of a room with messy hair, and carrying her ice shoes)**

**Anna: the walk of shame. Never thought I would see you do it. So who's the lucky guy?**

**Elsa: a lady never tells.**

**Wheeljack: (gets up with logo stickers on his body) yeah a lady doing the walk of shame. That's no lady. **

**Bulkhead: I wanna see!**

**Cyrus: yeah the party was great and all.**

**Anna: Kristoff and I get lucky in Smoke's room. But he wore protection.**

**Elsa: good.**

**(Phone rings)**

**Bulkhead: Let it go to voicemail. (Tries to take the bucket of his head) scrap now I know how James felt when he had that fish on his head.**

**Smoke: (answering machine) hey is Smokescreen2814 I'm not here right now, so leave a message after the beep and stay frosty! **

**Anna: I gotta tell him to change that.**

**Smoke: (message) hey guys it's me Smoke! I'm back from my vacation I'm gonna be home soon! I hope everything's ok. Anyway I'll see you all soon. (Ends message) **

**Wheeljack: ah scrap. Ok we to get this place back to how Smoke left it!**

**Bulkhead: ok but I need to get this bucket off my head.**

**Cyrus: ok while me, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Anna, Elsa, and the others clean this mess. Enjoy the new chapter of my story.**

A week has passed and Cyrus hasn't got use to his new life in the castle. He wasn't a prince, he was a guest in the castle. When he walks in the dining hall, he sees Anna and Elsa eating breakfast. "Morning." She said to Cyrus.

"Oh morning Anna." said Cyrus and took his seat.

"So you have anything planed today?" Anna asked.

"Usually me and my dad would eat breakfast and go to work. But since he's gone, I got nothing else to do." said Cyrus.

"Well lately you've been wandering around the halls and hanging around the courtyard." said Elsa.

"It's just that my life's different since my dad died." said Cyrus.

Anna and Elsa look at enjoy in disappointment but Anna thought of something. "You wanna build a snowman?" Anna asked and Cyrus smiled.

In the garden Anna and Elsa are building a snowman while Cyrus is building his own snowman. Cyrus' snowman is shorter than Anna and Elsa's snowman.

"Just like old times, right Elsa?" said Anna.

"Yeah except for the strike to the head." said Elsa.

"It's okay Elsa." Anna reassured her sister.

When Cyrus puts two pieces coal for eyes, three little twigs for eyelashes, and a carrot for a nose. "Wow, Cyrus this is a impressive snowman." said Elsa.

"Actually it's a snowoman." said Cyrus and put two sticks for arms. "Hi I'm Diana, and I think you're both look pretty." said Cyrus impersonating a woman.

Anna and Elsa chuckled a bit. "Why would you name your snowoman Diana?" Anna asked.

"That was my mother's name." Cyrus replied and Anna and Elsa stopped smiling and got sad.

"Sorry Cyrus." said Anna.

"It's ok." said Cyrus. "My dad made a memorial for her and we leave a rose for her every year on my birthday. It's kinda of the saddest day for me."

"It shouldn't be. If your mother was here she could of been proud of you." said Elsa. This made Cyrus smiled again. Then Olaf enters the garden in his cheerful tone.

"Hi Anna, Elsa who's your new friend?" Olaf asked.

"What the heck?!" Cyrus exclaimed and kicked Olaf's head off.

"Whoa! Head rush!" said Olaf as his body gets his head back.

"Olaf, are you okay little guy?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." said Olaf.

"I'm sorry about that I never seen a living snowman before." said Cyrus.

"Well now you do. Hi I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs!" said Olaf.

"I'm Cyrus." said Cyrus.

"Olaf is a snowman that we created since me and Elsa were kids." said Anna.

"But how did that happened?" Cyrus asked.

"Well it turns out when I rebuild Olaf he came to life. Him and a giant snowman named Marshmallow." said Elsa.

"Oh ok." said Cyrus. "By the way I'm gonna head straight to the woods."

"Why?!" Anna and Elsa wondered.

"I keep having this dream where i see this box and it's in the log cabin where I used to live." said Cyrus.

"Maybe your dream is telling to go there." said Anna.

"Are you sure?" Cyrus asked.

"Yeah! Anna and I will come too." said Olaf.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on what if the path is dangerous? There's wolves that'll attack you." said Elsa.

"But we have Cyrus. He has powers." said Anna. "I'll be fine.

"Ok, just be careful." said Elsa.

"We will sis." Anna replied.

When Anna, Olaf and Cyrus are walking through the forest, Olaf starts to get curious about Cyrus. "Hey Cyrus why did you run away from home? Were your parents worried sick about you?" Olaf asked.

"My mom died giving birth to me and my dad was murdered." said Cyrus.

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"7 men showed up a week ago and my dad told me to run and don't look back. When I came back the cabin was burnt down and my dad was dead." said Cyrus.

"That's so sad." said Olaf wiping his eyes.

"Yeah but I never forgot the killer's face. Someday I'm gonna avenge my dad and defeat his killers." said Cyrus.

"Well you already know about my parents." said Anna.

"Yes, Elsa told me about it." said Cyrus.

Olaf hears something rustling in the bushes. "Hey Anna, Cyrus. I think I heard something in the bushes?" said Olaf.

"It's just the wind." said Cyrus.

"Yeah that's probably it!" said Olaf. When they reach Cyrus' home; well what's left of it. "Be careful Cyrus, fire can hurt you."

"I'll be careful Olaf." said Cyrus as approaches the burnt cabin, he sees nothing but burnt furniture and ashes.

"Cyrus? Are you okay?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Cyrus as he stops in his tracks and starts to get the memories of what happened that night. "No!" He gets on his knees and looks down sadness like Batman mourning the death of Jason Todd. (A/N: if you don't get the reference look it up)

"Is he ok?" Olaf whispered to Anna.

"I don't know?" Anna asked. She walks up to check on the poor boy. "Are you okay? I know coming back here bring back bad memories. But we're here for you." Anna replied and placed her hand on Cyrus' shoulder.

Olaf notices something in the ashes and picks it up. "Hey guys I found something!" Olaf cries out and holds a wooden box in the air.

"That's the box! Thanks Olaf!" Cyrus cheered out.

"No problem!" said Olaf. Then 5 men in ragged winter clothes showed up, took the box and tied up Anna, they're robbers.

"Hey stop it!" Anna yelled out.

"Let her go!" Cyrus yelled at them. But one of the robbers pushes Cyrus into the snow and kicked him in the face. After that they grab Anna and got away.

Cyrus wakes up and sees that Anna is gone. "They're gone! We gotta do something!" said Cyrus.

"I'll go get Elsa!" said Olaf.

"There's no time, she could be dead by then!" said Cyrus.

"Then what can we do? It's not like we can save her." said Olaf.

"Yes we can." said Cyrus and looks at the footprints. "By the looks of these footprints they're fresh. Which means those robbers haven't gone far."

"How do you know that?" Olaf asked.

"My dad taught me how to fish and hunt." said Cyrus.

Meanwhile Anna is tied up to a tree while the 5 robbers wonder what to do with her. "What should we do with her?" One of the robbers asked.

"I say we bring her back to our boss." said the first robber.

"Let's take her clothes and everything she got." said the second robber.

"Let's just rape her." said the third robber.

"You always say that!" the first robber complained.

"Yeah let's not do that!" said Anna.

The fourth robber grabs her face and takes a knife out. "Not one word out of you or you'll lose your tongue." he said.

Meanwhile Cyrus and Olaf have just arrived at the campsite. But they hide in the bushes to keep a low profile. "Ok what's the plan?" Olaf asked.

"Ok you create a distraction, while I untie Anna and get the box." Cyrus explained. "After that we head back home."

"What should I do a bird call?" Olaf asked.

"There's no birds during winter. Pick something else, Olaf." said Cyrus and sneaked into a few bushes down.

"You know what let's rape her!" said the first robber.

"Finally, let's do this!" The thrid robber shouted.

"I'm not ready!" Anna cried out.

"I am." said the first robber and walks up to Anna.

"Moo!" Olaf repeatily says.

"Is that a cow?" Cyrus wonders.

"Looks like fresh meat boys!" said first robber. The robbers run off to find that sound.

"Man I wish Kristoff was here." said Anna trying get out of the ropes. Then Cyrus and Olaf come out of the bushes. "Cyrus! Olaf! Boy am I'm glad to see you two!"

"I was making a impression of a cow." said Olaf.

"That's great Olaf." said Anna.

"Anna where's the box?" Cyrus asked.

"Over there." said Anna pointing to it in a sack.

Cyrus walks up to the sack and takes the box. "Come on we need to get out of here." said Cyrus but when he turns around the robbers are back.

"Give us the box right now and we'll let you go or else I'll kill you, she gets raped and your snowman gets yellow snow." said the first robber.

"I don't like yellow snow." said Olaf.

"What's it gonna be boy?" the first robber asked.

"How this; I'll take the box and my friends out and I won't kill you." said Cyrus.

The robbers just laughed at Cyrus' offer. "Wrong choice boy! You die first!" said the first robber and threw a knife at him.

Cyrus creates a ice shield and blocks the attack, after that he creates a flame fist. "My turn." said Cyrus and charges at the robbers. Cyrus hits the one of the robbers with his ice shield causing it to shatter into pieces. Then Cyrus turns his attention to the thrid and fourth robbers running towards him, but lifts a rock and throws it at the two robbers killing them instantly.

"What the hell?" The fifth robber asked.

Then Cyrus fires a storm of icicles at the fifth robber and kills him. Cyrus forms a fire whip and grabs the second robber by the foot and throws him at a tree. "When the fight is over he looks at Anna and Olaf who are shocked to see what happened. "Guys I can explain." said Cyrus.

"Cyrus! Look out!" Anna cried out and pointed to the first robber with a crossbow in his hands. Cyrus uses his fire whip and hits the first robber in the face leaving a burn mark of a line.

The first robber screams in pain and decides to run away. "Ok as I was saying. I have the ability to create weapons out of my elements." Cyrus explained.

"Oh ok." said Anna. "What are we gonna do about him?" Points to the last robber unconisous.

"Let's get him back to Arendelle, Elsa would know what to do." said Cyrus.

**(Wheeljack, Cyrus, Anna and Elsa are finished cleaning up the place) **

**Anna: there everything is back to normal.**

**Bulkhead: not everything. (Tries to take the bucket off his head and finally gets it off) finally!**

**Smoke: (walks in) hey guys!**

**All except me: Smoke!**

**Cyrus: welcome back boss!**

**Wheeljack: so did you enjoy your trip?**

**Smoke: yeah I had lots of fun. I rode a dune buggie and ate sugar cane.**

**Anna: aw cool!**

**Smoke: yeah so did anything happened while I was away?**

**Cyrus: not really?**

**Elsa: yeah it's been really quiet.**

**Anna: I'll been playing the lego movie video game and love playing as Wyldstyle.**

**Smoke: ok I'll go unpack. You showed the chapter right?**

**Wheeljack: yeah and cleaned up your ships. **

**Smoke: thanks.**

**Cyrus: well I'm gonna hang out with Victor. (Walks away)**

**Smoke: Great I'll put my stuff in my room and look at the camera footage for the past eight days. Please review and stay frosty. (Walks away)**

**Elsa: how far is Mexico?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ron: Hey Drake where's Smoke? Drake: he's on a mission with the fellowship of strangers, Cyrus and Victor. **

**Ron: oh great! Cyrus is hanging out with Victor. Drake: oh come on Ron, it'll be great for Cyrus and Victor to be best friends. **

**Ron: oh ok. By the way Smoke is replacing Ninjago and legends of chima with Ben 10 Omniverse and the Lego movie for rise of the shadow lord. **

**Drake: oh I see. **

**Ron: yeah I know. Maybe Smoke can't think of something for those two fandoms. So what story is Smoke updating? **

**Drake: elemental warrior. **

**Kris: (future OC) couldn't he have picked a better story title? **

**Ron: don't question our boss newbie. **

Cyrus is in his room sitting in his bed. His room is cover with frost and ice, he's looking down and he hears someone knocking on the door. "Cyrus? Can I come in?" Anna asked.

"No! Just, leave me alone!" Cyrus replied.

"I just wanna say thanks for saving me. I'll see you at dinner tonight." said Anna and leaves. When Anna is walking down the hall and bumps into Elsa. "Sorry Elsa."

"No it's ok. But let me tell you, when you become queen. You have a lot of paperwork." said Elsa.

"Ok thanks." said Anna.

"I heard that you had a little adventure." said Elsa.

"Well it's not my best adventure, but when we got back Cyrus went in his room and stayed there." said Anna.

"I'll talk to him. Just go get ready for dinner." said Elsa.

"Ok." Anna replied and walked to her room.

Elsa knocks on Cyrus' door."Cyrus are you in there?" Elsa asked. "Go away Elsa!" Cyrus replied.

"Cyrus, don't shut everyone out. I've been there before. Let me talk to you." said Elsa.

"Ok come in." said Cyrus.

Elsa enters Cyrus' room and sees his room covered in frost and snow."What's wrong Cyrus?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing, it just that since I came back from my old home and found this box and I'm afraid to open it." Cyrus replied.

"Why is that?" Elsa asked.

"What if it's a letter and my dad told me that he never liked me." said Cyrus.

"Don't say that! When I was little my parents discovered my powers, but they still love me. If they were still here today they would be proud of me, for controlling my powers." said Elsa.

"Really? Well thanks Queen Elsa." said Cyrus.

"Call me Elsa. You don't have to call me Queen Elsa or anything. Same goes for Anna." said Elsa.

"Ok I got it." said Cyrus. He walks up to the box and opens it to find a letter. "Its a letter from my dad."

"What does it say?" Elsa asked. Cyrus and Elsa look at the letter and start reading it.

_Dear Cyrus If you are reading this letter I am dead. But I was planning on telling you this when you turn 16, but I think now's the time. I was part of a group of robbers name the night fury robbers. I was part of the robbers, later on I didn't agree with their ways, but a group of ice harvesters gave me a ride to a town, and a lovely woman gave me a place to stay. That lovely woman was your mother. 6 months later we got married and decided to live in the forest outside of the Arendelle village. She had a secret, she has the power to control ice and snow. Her family can control the elements. But you have the powers to control fire, ice, water, wind, earth, and thunder. I wanted to keep you safe from the night fury robbers, but I want you to use your powers for good, defeat the night fury robbers. Restore peace to Arendelle. _

_Love your father Jack._

"See Cyrus. Your father loved you and he'll always be with you." said Elsa.

"I guess you're right." said Cyrus. Then they heard someone screaming in the hallway, Elsa and Cyrus exit the room and see Anna in ice cage. "Elsa!" Anna yelled out.

"Anna, I'll get you out if there!" said Elsa. Then she gets one look at the trespasser, it's a slender person wearing ragged clothing, hat, and one of those things that covers the mouth and nose. "Whoever you are? Surrender yourself."

"I don't think so." said the trespasser, them summons a blizzard and blind Elsa and Cyrus. Cyrus manages to stop the blizzard but the trespasser is running away while carrying a sack.

"Oh no you don't!" said Cyrus and chases after the trespasser.

The trespasser crashes through the window and runs on the roof. Cyrus jumps out the window and creates a iceslide just like how Iceman does on X-men and continues his chase with the trespasser. Later on the trespasser is now in the woods, and then a ice wall is brought up and surrounds the trespasser.

"Ok, you're gonna turn yourself in and return what you stole. Do I make myself clear, sir?" said Cyrus and throws a rock at the trespasser.

Then the trespasser was revealed to have fair skin, long raven hair and she was a girl. "You hit a woman in the face with a rock?!" She said.

"You're a girl?!" Cyrus exclaimed.

"Yes I'm a girl and you ruined my plan!" She said.

"Let me guess, you're with the night fury robbers?" Cyrus asked.

"Yes, I am, and the name is Joan." She said.

"Look Joan. Those guys are bad, they killed my father." said Cyrus.

"Aw I feel your pain." Joan replied sarcastically.

"Well I'm not letting you get away!" said Cyrus and forms a ice hammer from his left hand and a mace out of a fire from his right hand. But Joan freezes the fire mace. "What the?"

"I have the power to make ice and snow just like the queen." said Joan. Then Cyrus hits Joan with ice hammer."Ok fine! You win! Take your stuff and go back to your castle prince." said Joan and ran away leaving the sack behind.

Back at the castle Cyrus has returned the stolen treasures to Anna and Elsa."Thanks Cyrus. Did he put up a fight?" Anna asked.

"Actually it was a girl." said Cyrus.

"You didn't punch a girl in the face didn't you?" Kristoff asked.

"Just a rock in the face." said Cyrus. "But I threw it. But I didn't know it the robber was a girl."

"Figures." said Elsa and looks at there's one last piece of jewerly left. "Oh no."

"What is it?" Anna asked.

"Our mother's amulet is not here!" Said Elsa. "What?!" Anna exclaimed.

"What?" Cyrus asked and figures out that Joan must of taken the amulet before their encounter. "Joan must of taken your mother's amulet before a threw a rock at her."

"Wait Joan? You know her name?" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Yeah, and she's a member of the night fury robbers." said Cyrus.

Meanwhile in a cave somewhere near the north mountain Joan returned and handed a amulet with a red gem connected to chains. "Here you go boss." She said.

"Not bad Joan." said the boss. He has a light brown hair, wearing ragged clothing and a worn out hat. "Samuel, forgive me." said the robber that was arrested by Cyrus.

"You failed me, so you must pay the price." said Samuel and take out a knife. "But the boy had powers!" said the robber.

"Wait Jack's son lives?" Samuel asked.

"Yeah, he lives in Arendelle with the Queen and Princess." said Joan. Samuel smirks and stabs his knife on the table.

"Get the others. We have a old friend to visit." He said.

** Ron and Drake: whoa! **

**Ron: dude did you see that? Drake: yeah. It looks like Smoke combined our powers into one OC. **

**Ron: I like him better than Victor. Drake: yeah, we gotta hang out with him sometime. Ron: yeah and hook him up with a girl. **

**Drake: maybe that Joan girl? Ron: but she's with the bad guys. Drake: she'll come around.**

** Ron: ok please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Smoke: hey guys Smoke here! May the fourth be with you! Or happy Star Wars day!**

**Ransack: aw yeah!**

**Crumplezone: Attack of the clones!**

**Dakota: you celebrate this holiday?**

**Smoke: not all the time. **

**Mordecai: we made some jawa ice coffees! (Hands us ice coffees)**

**Metalbeard: we're doing pirates next.**

**Dakota: no we're not!**

**Smoke: ok while these two argue you guys enjoy the new chapter of elemental warrior.**

Cyrus was walking to the library because Anna and Elsa had something to say to him, he enters the library and sees the two sisters. "Hey you wanted to see me?" Cyrus asked.

"Yes, Cyrus for the past weeks you help us, saved Anna and recovered our treasures." said Elsa.

"Plus you were like the little brother I never had." said Anna.

"The point is, we want you to be our brother." said Elsa.

"You mean I'm gonna be a prince?" Cyrus asked.

"Yes!" Elsa answered.

"I need to need to think about this." Cyrus replied.

"Take your time, come back to us when you're ready." said Elsa.

Cyrus is walking through the woods thinking about Anna and Elsa's offer. He looks out and see the kingdom of Arendelle. "Prince Cyrus of Arendelle. Has a nice ring to it." said Cyrus. "I'll see world, go to parties, meet kings, queens, princes and princesses.

Cyrus creates a snowman with his power. "Hi I'm Prince Cyrus of Arendelle, care to dance?" said Cyrus.

Joan was watching Cyrus from a tree, she snickers at him. "What is he doing?" Joan asked. "Is he talking to a snowman?"

Cyrus hears something in the trees. "I know you're there!" He said.

Joan comes down from the tree. "I'm sorry to interrupt your 'friend?' But what are you doing in my part of the woods? Also how did you know I was here?" Joan asked.

"Let's see, my dad taunt me how to hunt and fish. But I needed some alone time." said Cyrus.

"For what? People treating you like a freak?! A monster?! Then they throw you out in the cold?!" Joan exclaimed.

"What no?! The people of Arendelle love me, maybe they'll love you too." said Cyrus.

"Well my parents threw me on the streets, that's where the night fury robbers took me in, treated me like family." said Joan.

"Well Anna and Elsa are nice and they won't treat you like a monster." said Cyrus.

"Do they Cyrus? Do they?" Joan asked enraged.

"Well they're letting me into their family." said Cyrus.

"They'll just throw you in the dungeon and kill you." said Joan.

"Well your 'family' killed the only family I had! My dad was the only family I had but you him away from me!" said Cyrus.

"Aw my parents are somewhere raising my normal little brother or sister!" Joan exclaimed.

"Then come with me, live in Arendelle with me." Cyrus replied.

Joan grabs Cyrus' hand and looks down. "Don't you see? I can't they'll kill me when you quit the night fury robbers, you get killed." said Joan.

"That's a dumb rule." said Cyrus.

"It's the way of the night fury robbers Cyrus." said Joan and let's go of Cyrus's hand. "I have to go, see you soon." Joan walks away, leaving Cyrus' puzzled.

"What was that about?" Cyrus asked.

Back at Arendelle castle Cyrus walks in the room and sees Anna and Elsa. "You're back." said Elsa.

"Yeah and I would like to be your brother. You let me in when my dad died and I think he wanted me to be part of your family." said Cyrus.

Anna and Elsa smiled warmly and gave Cyrus a hug. "Welcome to our family Cyrus." said Elsa.

"Thanks." said Cyrus.

**Cyrus: oh it's like a rags to riches story.**

**Smoke: yeah Cyrus, Hanburger.**

**Cyrus: thanks (bites his Hanburger)**

**Dakota: so your Cyrus?**

**Cyrus: yep! I'm the prince of Arendelle. You ever made out with a prince?**

**Dakota: I have a boyfriend.**

**Cyrus: dang it!**

**Smoke: rejected! **

**Crumplezone and Ransack: whhhhoooooooaaaaaa!**

**Metalbeard: hook, line and sinker!**

**Cyrus: shut up! **

**Smoke: anyway please and may the force be with force.**

**Metalbeard: I thought it was stay frosty!?**

**Smoke: Star Wars day!**

**(A/N: I started writing this chapter on May 4th, so it was late.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Me cleaning the base)**

**Ratchet: (sighs) I don't know why this kid came in and trashed the base?**

**Me: because of me. No one was punishing Kaylee and I had to take action.**

**Cameron: Well, you do realize that she'll try and kill you too.**

**Me: yeah yeah. Don't remind me. (Commlink) damage report.**

**Emmet: (commlink) well I got some bad news. That Blake kid trashed the defense system, the rec room, the training hall, basically the whole base.**

**Me: what?! Ok we really need to put a defense system for Kayleea and Blake.**

**Ratchet: Well I agree with Smoke on this one. Kaylee needs to be punished for her actions. **

**Cameron: that's because she has knife. Why do you think I stay here!?**

**Me: good point.**

A few days had pass, during those days Cyrus has learned to be a prince. So far there was a lot to learn about being a prince. But sometimes he goes in the woods to meet up with Joan.

Cyrus is walking down the halls of castle, tomorrow is the ball that annouces his debut to the royal family of Arendelle. Cyrus would not like the fact that he has to dress up to the ball, but has to do it. Kai finds Cyrus and walks up to him. "Prince Cyrus, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna would like to speak to you." said Kai.

Cyrus walks in the room and see the two sisters with sten looks on their faces. "You wanted to see me Anna and Elsa. "You wanted to see me?" Cyrus asked.

"'Yes, how long has this been going on?" Elsa asked.

"What do you mean?" Cyrus asked.

"You and Joan." said Anna coldly.

"How did you know?! Only Olaf knows about this." said Cyrus.

"We have a little something from our special friend and got the information out of Olaf." said Elsa.

"I can explain!" said Cyrus.

"We're listening." said Elsa.

"I think I can bring her to our side." said Cyrus.

"You think?!" Elsa exclaimed. "Cyrus she stole our mother's amulet, which makes a thief and once a thief always a thief."

"I don't care, I want to help her!" Cyrus exclaimed.

"Cyrus let me tell you a story." said Anna.

"Thanks Anna, but I" Anna cuts Cyrus off.

"Sit." Anna commanded. Cyrus sits on the chair that was near him. "When it was Elsa's coronation, I met this guy named Prince Hans, we met one day and I got engaged with him. Then when I got a frozen heart I thought Hans would be my true love but I was wrong he left me in the library to die." said Anna. "But my love for Elsa thawed my frozen heart."

"That's different we're just friends!" said Cyrus.

"I don't care, stay away from her!" Elsa shouted as frost forms around her.

Cyrus gets off the chair. "What do you care!? You're not my mom!" Cyrus shouted then ice forms violently around the room freezing Anna's hot chocolate and Elsa's tea in the progress.

"If I was your mother, I wouldn't approve of this!" Elsa exclaimed.

Cyrus storms out of the room and exits the castle and uses his ice slide ability to get away. Anna and Elsa look around the courtyard for Cyrus. "He must of ran away." said Anna takes a sip of her hot chocolate and sees that

"I'll go find him." said Elsa and walks away.

Anna shakes her frozen hot chocolate and sighs. "Sometimes I wish I had fire powers." said Anna.

Meanwhile in the North mountain Cyrus is in Elsa's ice castle on the balcony looking at the view. He sighs and continues to look at the sunset. "Hey mind if I join you?" He turns around and sees Elsa.

"What do you want?" Cyrus asked coldly.

"I just want to say I'm sorry for that outburst and mentioning your-" Elsa was cut off by Cyrus.

"It's fine. You were right my parents wouldn't approve of me and Joan." said Cyrus.

"I'm sorry that I mentioned your late parents." Elsa apologized.

"That's ok." said Cyrus.

"But if your mother was here today she would be proud of you." said Elsa. "Along with your father." She pated Cyrus on the back.

"Yeah they would be proud of me." said Cyrus. "I done alotbof great things."

"Sweetie, I'm sorry for earlier today. I care for everyone's safety even for my family. Since you're gonna be part of my family and I want to protect you." said Elsa.

"I'm 15 years old, I can take care of myself." said Cyrus.

"Kristoff found you in the snow passed out." said Elsa.

"I was looking for something to eat, then I got sleepy." said Cyrus.

"Sure you did." Elsa replied sarcastically.

"Well I want to Joan to change her ways. But like you said once a thief, always a thief." said Cyrus.

"That's what you're trying to do. I didn't know that's what you're trying to do." said Elsa. "Tell you what I'll help you change Joan's ways too."

"Really? Are you sure?" Cyrus asked.

"I'm sure Cyrus. She has ice powers too, she'll need my help too." said Elsa.

But they were being watched by raven and flew away. The raven flies in a cave and returns to Samuel. "Ah, what news do you bring?" Samuel asked. The raven squacks the information into Samuel's ears. "What?! How dare her?! Hanging with Jack's son, time to take action." Samuel exits the room.

Meanwhile Cyrus and Elsa are in the woods waiting for Joan to show up. Then Joan shows up and sees Elsa. "What is she doing here?" Joan asked.

"I know about your encounters, I want to help you." said Elsa.

"Cyrus I told you, I can't leave the night fury robbers. They'll kill me!" Joan exclaimed.

"We can protect you, move you to another kingdom." Cyrus suggested.

"That's still not gonna work he'll know where I am." said Joan.

"Who will know?" Elsa asked.

"That would be me." Samuel exclaimed along with two robbers by his side. "You must be Jack's son, you look so much like your father right before I killed him."

"You monster." said Cyrus clenching his fists.

"Ah Queen Elsa we meet at last." said Samuel. When Cyrus and Elsa are about to attack to Samuel, Samuel shoots dark orbs at the two knocking them out. Cyrus and Elsa wake up and see Joan and Samuel gone.

"Joan?! Joan?! She's gone!" Cyrus exclaimed.

"Cyrus we'll find her I promise." said Elsa.

"Are you sure?" Cyrus asked.

"I promise. We'll find her and take down Samuel." said Elsa. Then they walk back to Arendelle.

**Ratchet: ok Universal bridge is still online.**

**Me: well the base is now defenceless and open for attacks!**

**Cameron: well maybe you shoudn't hit Kaylee!**

**Ultra Magnus: I think Smoke is doing is the right. Rancis and Vanellope are too scared to punish Kaylee and they get beaten up. So Smoke and Cyrus are the only people who stand up to her.**

**Cameron: I don't care! Blake attacked our base! While we're at it, why don't we leave the door open and invite Hans, Loki, Turbo, and Megatron!**

**Me: Calm down Cam!**

**Ratchet: let's just focus on repairing the base.**

**Me: he's right let's get back to work.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Duncan and Scott playing Gears of war 3)**

**Duncan: It's a good thing that Smoke repaired the rec room.**

**Scott: hell yeah! Now we can play some gears or war 3.**

**Duncan: I heard Smoke is planing a sequel for Cyrus.**

**Scott: that guy getting a sequel? Yeah right.**

**Duncan: Same here!**

**Scott: he's putting some of pieces in Klorgbane's revenge, return of Maleficent, Ultima gems and flame princess. But he made the new chapter of elemental warrior.**

**Duncan: Cool.**

**Let's get down to the chapter. These two OCs belong to jakekovornov1.**

Elsa and Anna stood in front of the double doors of the castle with Cyrus there as they waited.

"Who's coming to help?" Cyrus asked.

"You'll see." Elsa said. "I haven't told you this yet, but Anna and I have been members of an alliance of warriors for about 2 years now. We called our leader and her sister here to help us rescue Joan."

That was when the doors flew open and in stepped two young women.

The elder looked to be about Elsa's age. She had long golden blonde hair and serene blue eyes that shone like the ocean. She was dressed in a skintight outfit colored entirely scarlet red. The outfit consisted of a one-piece outfit with no arm sleeves, elbow-length gloves and knee-length boots. She also wore midnight blue earrings, a vermillion amulet around her neck, a utility belt around her midsection, and three daggers strapped into the loops of either pant leg.

The younger girl was about 10 years old and was dressed in basically the same attire as her elder sister, only in navy blue and no amulet.

The two came before the Arendelle royals and smiled.

"Your highnesses." the elder sister said to Anna and Elsa, giving a bow along with her sister.

"Your highnesses." Elsa returned as she and Anna bowed in favor.

"I'm just kidding Elsa. We've been friends for long enough that we can stop doing that now." Scarlett said as the four had a laugh.

"Who is this, Elsa?" Cyrus asked, confused.

"Oh, where are my manners?" the elder said, offering a hand to Cyrus. "I am the Scarlet Warrior. A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow of the Kingdom of Cinnibar. You may call me Scarlett." She then shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Scarlett." Cyrus said.

"The pleasure's all mine, Prince Cyrus." Scarlett said. "This is my little sister, Ariana."

Ariana smiled and nodded.

"You rang, Elsa?" Scarlett asked the Queen of Arendelle.

"Yes. Our friend Joan was kidnapped by her former group for hanging around with Cyrus here. She has the same ice powers that I have and we really need to get her back." said Elsa.

"How can we say no to a request like that?" Ariana asked. "Of course we'll help."

"Thank you." Cyrus said.

"No need." Scarlett said, pressing a scarlet Incredibles-style eyemask to her eyes as did her sister. She then put a hand to her head to send a telepathic message to Ariana. "Korra is going to love this guy for them having the same powers alone."

"You said it, sis." Ariana replied telepathically.

"Anyway where was she last seen?" Scarlett asked.

"In the forest, but the group who kidnapped her." Cyrus sighs and looks down. "Killed my father."

Scarlett placed a hand on the boy shoulder. "I know exactly how you feel, when I was fourthteen Cedric and Nettle killed my father." said Scarlett.

"We should get going." Elsa suggested.

"Agree." said Arianna.

"I'll get my weapon." said Anna walking straight to her room.

"She has a weapon?" Cyrus asked.

"She doesn't have powers, but she's good with weapons." said Elsa.

"Ok, but why didn't she bring them back when I went back to my old home?" Cyrus asked.

"She didn't know that she was gonna be attacked." Elsa replied.

"Ok that makes sense." said Cyrus.

Anna comes back with a sword in a scabbard. "Ok let's go." said Anna.

A few hours later Scarlett has found the lair of the night fury robbers. "We found their lair. That's impressive." said Cyrus.

"Thanks, ok all the robbers are having a feast, so Joan is chained to a wall." said Scarlett. "So we need to act fast."

Our group sneaks in the lair and enter a room with chains and shackles on the wall. They see Joan chained to a wall. "Hey Joan, you're knight in shining armor is here." said Cyrus.

"Cyrus?! What are you doing here?" Joan asked

"We're here to save you." said Cyrus.

"Who you and your snowman?" Joan asked sarcastily.

"No, just two queens and two princesses." said Scarlett as she, Arianna, Anna and Elsa enter the room. "Joan, my name is Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow and this is my sister Princess Arianna. We're here to save you."

"You have to leave now." Joan warned them.

"We're not leaving you, we'll keep you safe." said Cyrus.

"But who will protect you?" The royals turn around and see Samuel along with a bunch of robbers.

Cyrus' fists ignited in anger. "Here's the deal you let her go now and give us the amulet and you won't be burned to a crisp." Cyrus threaten the leader of the robbers.

"Is that a joke Cyrus?" Samuel asked.

"No, it wasn't." Cyrus threw the fireballs at Samuel but he dodges them and hits two robbers instead.

"This ends now kid!" Samuel snarled.

"Let's end this now." said Cyrus and shoots Lightning out of his hands, Samuel blocks the attack with a dark shield. Then Cyrus takes a running start and tackles Samuel.

"Hold them off while I free Joan!" Scarlett exclaimed and take two blades out. Elsa forms two battle hammers out of ice, Anna took out her sword and Arianna takes out two swords and they fought off the robbers.

Back to Cyrus he's fighting off Samuel. He's throwning everything he's got at Samuel, but Samuel fires dark balls at Cyrus. Cyrus dodges the dark balls, and lifts up some rocks up his powers and threw them at Samuel. Samuel dodges the rocks and glares at Cyrus.

"What are you looking at?! You murdered my father!" Cyrus exclaimed.

"Really? Like how you're taking my little girl from me?" Samuel replied.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Cyrus asked. "Joan's your daughter?!"

"No, I raised her like a daughter and I kidnapped her and made her think I was her father." said Samuel.

"So you killed Joan's parents and stole her. Wow that's low." said Cyrus.

"I did that for a good reason." said Samuel and threw a dark ball at Cyrus but he dodges the dark ball.

Back to the girls, Anna, Elsa, and Arianna are fighting off the robbers, while Scarlett cuts the last chain off Joan. "Why did you save me?" Joan asked.

"Because Cyrus wants to help you be a better person." said Elsa.

"He wants to help me? He can't because the leader of the robbers is my father." said Joan.

"I have a feeling that this would come to this." said Scarlett. "But let's help Cyrus."

Back to Cyrus and Samuel they're in the the treasure room still fighting until Samuel knocks Cyrus on the ground. Then two queens, two princesses and Joan arrive just in time. "Aw sweetie, you made it. Now to earn your trust kill Cyrus." said Samuel.

Joan looks at Cyrus, but she feels something inside, something she never felt before. "Joan, there's something you should know. Samuel is not your father!" said Cyrus.

"What are you talking about he raised me when my parents got rid of me!" Joan exclaimed.

"No, Samuel killed your family and told you that they threw you on the streets." Scarlett replied. "I read his mind."

"You lied to me!" Joan shouted and getting ready to throw a icy blast.

Samuel fires a dark ball at Joan and she falls to the ground. "I knew you would know the truth someday." said Samuel. "But luckey I have to put my plan into action." He takes out the amulet that Joan stole awhile ago.

"That's our mother's amulet!" Anna pointed out.

"Actually this is the amulet of Jawhoenese. It grants the wearer ultimate power which I will use to destroy Arendelle, then the world!" He pulls the amulet on and starts changing. His hands and feet became claws, red dark wings grew out of his back, his face became more of a demon and dragon, and he became bulky. "My claws are spears! My wings are a hurricane! I am death!"

"He's become a monster." said Cyrus.

Samuel breathes fire out of his mouth, the group take cover behind the rocks. "Ok, let's take him down." said Arianna she takes out a battle mace and jumps towards Samuel and beats him repeatily across the face.

But it had no effect. "That tickled." said Samuel and crushed Arianna with both hands.

"Arianna!" Scarlett cried out.

Elsa uses her ice powers to create a snowstorm to blind Samuel, but he uses his wings to blow the snowstorm back to Elsa to blind her. Elsa was trying her best to see until she trips on a rock and falls down. "Enough of this!" Samuel exclaimed and exited the cave and flew to Arendelle. It's time to pay Arendelle a visit. You can all watch them die!"

Cyrus, Joan, Anna, Elsa, Scarlett and Arianna exit the cave and see the monster Samuel fly to Arendelle. "What have I done?" Joan asked scared.

**(Duncan and Scott have shocked looks on their faces)**

**Duncan: whoa.**

**Scott: talk about suspenseful. Shit just got real.**

**Duncan: (looks at the moniter) turbo's attacking the base.**

**Scott: great. Nevermind Grimlock's battling him. (They get back to their game)**

**Me: (p.a) hey asswipes! Get your asses down to the lab, Hans, Stinger and Lockdown are here.**

**Duncan: come on Scott.**

**Scott: ugh! Fine! Please review and whatever Smoke says!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Me on my computer)**

**Me: Wow 3 updates in one day. I'm on fire.**

**Wheeljack: That's great man.**

**Cyrus: I heard that you're finishing my story.**

**Me: I am. You know finish it.**

**Cyrus: I got it.**

**Wheeljack: So let's see it.**

**Me: Let's do this.**

Anna, Elsa, Cyrus, Joan, Scarlett and Ariana exit the cave and see Samuel heading straight to Arendelle. "Oh no." said Anna.

Scarlett looked on in anger as she pressed a finger to her earpiece. "Korra, this is Scarlett. Over." said Scarlett.

"Korra speaking." Korra answered.

"We need you in Arendelle immediately. We got a demon attack." said Scarlett.

"Roger, Scarlett. I'm on my way." said Korra.

"Wait, Korra? As in Avatar Korra?" Cyrus asked.

"The very same." Scarlett replied.

"Remember that alliance we mentioned? " Elsa asked. "Korra is one of the generals of that alliance. "

"Hey Scarlett are you accepting applications?" Cyrus asked.

The Queen of Cinnibar leaned down to touch Cyrus' shoulder. "Kid," Scarlett said, pointing to her mask. "People often ask me why I wear the mask. Truth is it has nothing to do with hiding my identity. The mask is a symbol. When the lawless don't care and the opinion of us royals are outlawed, we must become outlaws."

"Wow." Cyrus said in admiration.

"We'll decide whether or not the team will accept you." Ariana said. "The councolor of generals will decide."

"Look, it doesn't have to be unanimous. It just has to be majority. " Anna explained to her adopted little brother.

"Hey what about Samuel?" Joan asked.

"I think my arm is broken?" said Elsa holding her right arm. (A/N: This was before Elsa learned how to heal)

"I can't do the ice slide yet." said Joan.

"It's up to you kid." said Scarlett.

"Alright, I hope you like hell Samuel because that's your new home when I'm done with you." said Cyrus.

"Wait what?!" Scarlett exclaimed. Cyrus has already took off.

While he was doing the ice slide Scarlett called him through telepath. "Cyrus, this is Scarlett. This isn't the way to do this." said Scarlett.

"You don't understand what it's like to see your father die in front of you." said Cyrus.

"I do, when I was 14 but I'll explain later. My point is you can't kill someone, it will only make you worst then the person." said Scarlett.

"I see." said Cyrus.

"Just leave him to us, he'll be trialed for crimes." said Scarlett.

"That sounds right." said Cyrus.

Once Cyrus sees the demon Samuel and ignites his fist and punches him in the face and knocks him down. "I see that you didn't run away." said Samuel.

"I'm tried of running. I'm not gonna let you destroy my home!" said Cyrus.

"I see that you choose to stay and die." said Samuel. "You can join your father after I kill you." Samuel shots fireballs from his mouth at Cyrus. But big waterballs are throw at the fireballs turning into steam.

"What the?" Cyrus asked. He sees a 18 year old girl she had tanned skin and wore a light blue sleeveless top, dark blue pants with brown Eskimo shoes and a wolf's pelt skirt. She had two blue wristbands around both her wrists and a armband around her right arm She also had her hair in a wolf's tail-style ponytail in the back and her bangs braided in the front. That's right it's Korra.

"You alright." Korra asked.

"Yeah thanks." said Cyrus.

"You think you can beat me? Well you're wrong!" said Samuel. Then a white blur hits Samuel in the face and lands on the ground. It was a robot with wings on his back, a chest with a red symbol on it. "Hey Korra next time call me if a monster is attacking a kingdom!" said Wing Saber.

"Sorry goose." said Korra.

"Ok this is weird." said Cyrus.

"We'll explain later." said Korra.

"If you survive!" said Samuel.

Cyrus shoots lighting from his hands at Samuel's face. "This is for my dad!" said Cyrus. Korra used her Earth bending and threw boulders at Samuel's face. Then Wing Saber shoots at Samuel's chest but no effect.

"Nothing's working." said Cyrus.

"No kidding." said Korra.

"Wait, that amulet gives him power. Let's take that amulet away from him." said Cyrus.

"Ok but how?" Korra asked.

"I'll rip it off of him." said Cyrus.

"Uh dude, have you seen the size of him?!" Wing Saber exclaimed.

"I know but I can handle it." said Cyrus. "Get everyone out of here." Cyrus takes a running start and does the ice slide.

"Looks like he got that off you." said Wing Saber.

"Come on, we need to get everyone to safety." said Korra.

"So we finish this?" Samuel asked.

"Yeah, here and now." said Cyrus.

Samuel pounds his fist at Cyrus but he dodges it. Cyrus throws a bunch of fireballs at Samuel's face, shoots lightning at Samuel's chest. "Do you think you can defeat me?" Samuel asked smugly.

"I watched you took my father, with no mercy." said Cyrus. "I'm gonna make sure that doesn't happen again to anyone." In the meantime Anna, Elsa, Joan, Scarlett and Ariana arrived in Arendelle to help Korra and Wing Saber get everyone to safety.

"You think I killed your father just to kill you. I wanted you to be part of the night fury." said Samuel.

"I would never join you! You killed my father!" Cyrus shouted.

"Then you shall join him." said Samuel and pounds his fist on Cyrus.

"Cyrus!" Anna and Elsa cried out.

"I'm ok!" said Cyrus.

Samuel breathes fire on Cyrus, but Cyrus uses a ice shield to blocks the fire. "Come on Cyrus you can do it." Joan cheered.

"This is for my dad!" Cyrus shouted and formed a rock fist and punches Samuel in the face and the amulet comes off turning Samuel back to normal.

Then Korra and Wing Saber show up puts handcuffs on Samuel. "You're under arrest for your crimes against Arendelle." said Elsa.

"Couldn't you at least kill me?" Samuel asked.

"If I killed you I would be even worst then you." said Cyrus.

"Good for you." said Korra rubbing Cyrus' hair.

"Cut it out!" said Cyrus.

When Scarlett, Ariana, Korra and Wing Saber left with the arrested Samuel, Joan wanted to talk to Cyrus at the docks. "Hey you wanted to talk to me?" Cyrus asked.

"Cyrus, when I met you I had a little crush on you." said Joan.

"You did?" Cyrus asked.

"A prince, still a clueless woodsman." said Joan.

"Hey! I'm not clueless. That explains why you spied on me." said Cyrus.

"I'm gonna cut the chase. I'm leaving." said Joan.

"What? But you had a crush on me?" Cyrus asked.

"Look you're a great guy. But I need to be fre spread my wings." said Joan. Joan kisses Cyrus on the lips and make out for 20 seconds.

"Did you kiss me?" Cyrus asked.

"Never kissed a girl before? But I'll keep in touch." said Joan. "Bye Cyrus." Joan boards the boat.

"Bye." said Cyrus.

Back at the castle Elsa was making sure everything was ready for today even those she has a broken arm. Then she sees Cyrus entering the room. "Hey you." said Elsa. "Where's Joan?"

"I think we broke up." said Cyrus.

"I'm sorry." said Elsa hugging her brother with one arm

"But she liked me." said Cyrus. "Even those she was a thief."

"Well you're young, you'll find someone sooner or later." said Elsa.

"Thanks, well I'm gonna be part of the family soon." said Cyrus.

"You are now." said Elsa and hugged Cyrus.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Cyrus asked.

"Well Anna and I love chocolate. Anna goes a little crazy when it comes to chocolate." said Elsa.

"I'll hide a secret supply." said Cyrus.

"Well there's a another team of heroes that Wing Saber is from and there are other worlds full of other heroes." said Elsa.

"Wow." said Cyrus.

"I'll also teach some stuff I know." said Elsa.

"Sounds good." said Cyrus.

"After your debut little brother." said Elsa. "Oh and I sometimes call myself the Snow queen."

"Well you can call me the Elemental warrior." said Cyrus and walked away.

"So this is what it's like to have a brother." said Elsa. "How hard can it be?"

**Wheeljack: Well that's the end of that story.**

**Cyrus: Yeah, it was a good story. Got any other stories starring me?**

**Me: I'll think of some. **

**Wheeljack: I know you will.**

**Me: Thanks Wheeljack.**

**Cyrus: So what now?**

**Me: We can watch some movies.**

**Wheeljack: Awesome!**

**Cyrus: Sounds like a plan! (Walks away with Wheeljack)**

**Me: Before I go, I like to thank Jake for giving me the idea for the beginning along with the last chapter. Please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
